gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Clair de Lune
Project Clair de Lune (french of "light of the moon", or "moonlight".) Is an upcoming video game by In-Verse, this will be a digital only release, albeit the genre of the game is unknown, Pauly-kun hinted that It will be an action and a graphic adventure game. The game will star a 27-year old rock star harmed by the fame and faces the Grim Reaper, however, the personification of Death is a humanoid in goth clothing and uses a skull mask. The game will touch aspects such as the price of fame, losing people you loved ones, etc. Concept and Gameplay The game's story mode is about the life of a rock star whose life is about to end due to the Grim Reaper calling him for his soul, is unavoidable destiny, so an oracle gives him "His eyes", which can let him see the future of his. Nate Rodgers is aided by Lisa Ericsson, his girlfriend, and he will encounter many enemies through the game. The game is election-based and if one choice is made, you can't redo it unless if is a new game. This game has six possible endings. The action scenes are quick-time events with some hack and slash elements. Possible endings *Nate lives (Better): He lives and avoided his destiny, starting a family with Lisa. *Awesome Time (Good): The Grim reaper dies, albeit the Crew now is part of Nate's staff, he's happy now. *Nothing happened (Normal): Grim reaper pissed off retired, then Lisa hugs him and share a kiss. *Nate lives shortly (Not so Bad): Nate and Lisa share a silent and shaded sex scene, then one month later, Nate dies. *Nate's destiny (Bad): Nate dies after his final concert. *Nate must die (Worst): Nate dies after many tries during the battle. Characters *'Nate Rodgers': The main protagonist of the game, a 27-year old rock star who's haunted by the Grim reaper due to his past events, he sees the future thanks to "His eyes", given by an oracle who opposes the grim reaper, he's aided by Lisa Ericsson. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith (English), Soichiro Hoshi (Japanese). *'Lisa Ericsson': Nate's 24-year old girlfriend, a love-struck woman whose sunny and cheerful demeanor makes Nate happy, aside of his family. She will be captured by minor villains in the game. Voiced by Tara Strong (English), Hekiru Shiina (Japanese). *'Roy Rodgers': A bandmate of Nate. He's constantly drunk and smokes a lot. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson (English), Kanehira Yamamoto (Japanese) *'Alex Daniels': He's a journalist who works for a sensationalist yellow press magazine. Voiced by Eric Bauza (English), Takayuki Kondo (Japanese) *'Marie Alwyin': She's Lisa's former friend and now rival due to misunderstandings. Voiced by Jennifer Hale (English), Fuyuka Oura (Japanese) *'The Madness': First member of "The Crew", the one who is blind but heards too much. Voiced by Troy Baker (English), Toshiki Masuda (Japanese) *'The Slacker': Second member of "The Crew", the one with powerful mass destruction. Voiced by T.C. Carson (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese) *'The Insidious': Third member of "The Crew", the one with intelligence. Voiced by Antony del Rio (English), Yuuma Uchida (Japanese) *'The Innocence': Last member of "The Crew", the one leader, Oracle. Voiced by Kimberly Brooks (English), Kiyomi Asai (Japanese). *'Grim Reaper': The main antagonist of the game and prominent villain, he dresses in a black cloak with Gothic accessories, he's very strict with his job and hates being loathed when doing his work. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore (English), Kunihiko Yasui (Japanese). *'Blood.': (Read as Blood-Point) The True Antagonist behind the events. Nate's shadow. *'Donovan Blake': Guest character from Shades of Destiny, a secret unlockable character that can be used in the bonus chapters at the end of the game, his story connects before the events of the "Dawn of the Seven Day" happened. Eighteen years old. Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (English), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese). Category:Video Games Category:Graphic adventure game Category:Action Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games